The Leading Man
by Mickis
Summary: There are many duties when you're a leader of a ninja clan. Yet for Leo, the dirtiest job seems to come with the big brother territory. One shot


**Disclaimer:** Ninja Turtles don't belong to me. Yet another story I don't own.

**A/N:**_Okay, first of all: if you happen to read this, Sassy - yes, I am in fact a night owl (confess to the TMNT people). My muse seems to work best at night, when inspiration for some reason strikes the hardest. Although I'm not really sure what's up with her now.. I've never been spitting out stories like this before. But I think it's safe to say it's a one time thing, and from what I can tell right now I don't have any other ideas cooking, so this will have to hold you for a while. I've had this plot bunny skipping around in my head for a few weeks now, but I never intended Leo to have any major part in it. But as several of you pointed out he was the only one missing at the list of recent one-shots, I figured I might as well hit two birds with one stone.. (not that I wanna kill any birds or anything) Actually.. just FYI, here in Sweden we have a similar expression, except WE say: Hit two flies in one smack. Okay, I think I'm done now.. besides.. I really need to get some sleep. This can't be good for my health. Soooo.. I'll just leave you with this. And pretty please, do review before you leave. Spank you very much!_

**

* * *

**

**THE LEADING MAN**

by

Mickis

**Genre: **General

**Language: **English

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **_There are many duties when you're a leader of a ninja clan. Yet for Leo, the dirtiest job seems to come with the big brother-territory. (one shot)_

* * *

Leonardo nervously glanced at his Master as he blew out his candles that were placed on the floor. He had managed to interrupt the old rat in the beginning of his meditation, yet Splinter had kindly opened the door for him, always having time for his sons. 

"So," his Sensei spoke, standing a few feet away from Leo as he looked at him with interested eyes. "What troubles you, my son?"

The turtle nervously bit the inside of his cheek, not wanting to tell his father what he had come to say. Once he looked into the old rat's dark, kind eyes, he hastily looked back on the events which had led to him standing here, about to say one of the dumbest things to have ever come out of his mouth.

* * *

_"That's it!" Raphael snapped as he stormed out of the bathroom subcar, leaving the door open behind him. "I've had it with him! No more!"_

_"Calm down, Raphie-boy," Mikey commented from the couch where he sat, taking advantage of his older brother's temper. "It can't be that bad."_

_"No?" Raph questioned, spinning around to look at the orange masked turtle, who suddenly regretted opening his mouth in the first place. "Every time I go in there, he's left it like that. N' he's neva' the one who has ta clean it up!"_

_Mikey discreetly nudged Leo sitting beside him, deciding he was the perfect turtle for the calm-down-Raph job, his decision being based on the fact that he'd prefer Leo do it rather than himself. Because in truth, Leo was far from perfect for the job. If there was anyone who managed to push Raph's buttons - it was him._

_Leonardo simply looked away from the television screen, noticing Michelangelo's frozen appearance next to him. His eyes travelled to his other brother, who stood in front of them; his arms crossed on his plastron as if to make a statement. "All right," Leonardo said, giving into Mike's plan. "What's up?"_

_"I'll tell ya what's up!" Raph spat, getting worked up all over again, just by that simple question. Although it wasn't so much the question in itself that flared his temper, it was simply the turtle that asked it. "I've had enough with his bathroom manners! You hafta talk to him, Leo."_

_"Wha..?" Leo yelped, his voice getting caught in his throat. "Why me? Why can't you do it, seeing how you're so bothered by it."_

_"Well, aren't you?" Raph questioned, moving to stand in front of the TV so he could get Leo's full attention._

_Leo stuttered nervously to himself, recognizing a trap when he spotted one. "Well, uh.. umm.. I uh.. I guess that depends on what you mean by 'bothered,'" he mumbled, glancing at Mikey for support._

_"Coward," Raph stated, shaking his head in a mocking gesture._

_"Well, if you're so brave, then why don't you talk to him!" Leo suggested, his temper rising a little at the 'coward' comment._

_"It's yer job," Raph stated simply, not moving as much as a muscle._

_"What makes it my job?" Leo wondered, him too crossing his arms in a defensive stance._

_"Yer the oldest," Raphael answered, using one of the strongest arguments he could come up with._

_"That shouldn't matter," Leo argued, turning to his youngest brother for an agreement. "Right, Mikey?"_

_The smaller turtle shifted uncomfortably in his seat, his eyes avoiding the older turtle's stare. "Well.. you are the leading man.." he said, fiddling with his belt as he did._

_Leo shook his head in defeat, realizing they were two against one. Typical younger brothers; teaming up against him whenever they saw an opening for it. "How come you always use that against me while I never get to use it on you?"_

_"Cuz ya hafta set off as a good example," Raph answered, smelling victory in the room._

_Leo sighed, tiredly rubbing his face. "Do you have any idea how embarrassing this will be for me... not to mention him?" he asked, staring at the floor in despair._

_"Comes with the territory," Raph said, patting his older brother on the shoulder before he took a satisfied seat next to him._

_"Right.." Leonardo breathed, gathering the inner strength he would need to run his brother's errand. He tiredly rose from the couch, strolling off towards the closed subcar when he suddenly thought of something and turned around to look at his siblings. "But you owe me," he said, a demanding finger pointing at the two couch potatoes._

_"Sure, bro," Raph replied, that evil grin of his gleaming on his face._

_Leo gave himself a big, fat mental kick as he turned around to knock on the door, knowing he'd just been robbed on a favor._

* * *

"Leonardo?" Splinter questioned, noticing that the nervous turtle's mind seemed to be elsewhere. "What is that you wish to tell me?" he asked, looking at his blue masked student with nothing but understanding in his eyes. 

"Well," Leo began, having finally found his voice. "They thought..." he trailed off, not sure on how to say it. "Master, with all do respect.." he said, trying a different approach.

"Leonardo," the old ninja master urged him to get to the point.

Leo swallowed, knowing it was now or never. He finally settled for now, "Next time you've been in the shower, don't forget to clean your hair out of the drain."


End file.
